Injustice 2: Sora
by cornholio4
Summary: Scenarios of Sora in Injustice 2, Sora is from post Kingdom Hearts III so spoilers.


"_After abusing the power of Waking; Sora ends up on a new world filled with heroes but devoid of hope. Never one to stand back when a world needed his help; Sora joins the fight against the Society, the remnants of a Regime made up of former heroes and the world destroyer known as Braniac._"

**AGAINST DOCTOR FATE**

Sora saw Doctor Fate floating towards him; "_Key Bearer, you do not belong in this world. Leave now and cease with your meddling with the order of worlds._" Doctor Fate's booming voice shouted as Sora stared him down.

"Even if I could leave, I won't! Following the world order brought nothing but problems and I am going to save this world!" Sora replied readying his Keyblade.

"_Then face the Consequences!_" Doctor Fate told them as they went into battle.

**AGAINST GORILLA GRODD**

Sora looked towards Grodd in his armor, "Leader of a gorilla nation and distrusts humans? You remind me of Kerchak; only evil." Sora told him and Grodd laughed at him.

"If he didn't take you down himself then this Kerchak must have been a weak fool." Grodd replied going into battle.

"I will be fighting for Kerchak and Tarzan and stop you from giving taking gorillas a bad name!" Sora shouted as he went in to fight.

**AGAINST WONDER WOMAN**

"You know Princess, Hercules and Zeus mentioned something about you. Nothing nice." Sora told her and Wonder Woman glared at him.

"So the mighty Zeus has been sending child soldiers, surrender now or I will send you to Hades' realm." Wonder Woman told him but then Sora went in to fight.

"Been there, done that..." Sora drawled in response.

**AGAINST BATMAN**

Sora looked towards Batman and told him "you know this is like Halloween with the costumes and the guys but I think Halloweentown is a lot happier here."

"You should be taking this more seriously!" Batman admonished but Sora shook his head.

"What's the point of being so gloomy all the time; being like this worked out in saving worlds before!" Sora replied as they then sparred.

**AGAINST DARKSEID**

Darkseid walked towards Sora and told him "how is it I sense no fear in you? Haven't you heard of the almighty Darkseid?" Darkseid questioned but Sora shook his head.

"Sorry but I have fought bigger and scarier than you." Sora taunted him enraging Darkseid.

"I will soon teach you the error of your statement!" Darkseid thundered back as they then fought.

**AGAINST JOKER**

Sora saw the Joker walk towards him and he began feeling scared, "Darkness, so much Darkness... I have never felt this much Darkness in the hearts of anyone before..**...**" Sora stated looking quite terrified.

"Oh don't be like that young lad, I will come forward and put a smile on your face and you can stop being so gloom!" Joker told Sora as he readied himself to fight.

"I have to stop you now! If you become a Heartless, you could be the most powerful and dangerous one yet!" Sora cried out as he engaged against the clown.

**AGAINST SUPERMAN**

"So you are the fallen hero here?" Sora asked as Superman flew towards him.

"I am the one who is saving this world!" Superman replied with a heated glare as Sora pondered.

"Something about your voice sounds familiar..." Sora responded as they then fought.

**AGAINST BRANIAC**

Sora was on Braniac's ship facing off towards him, "A fellow world traveller, imagine what I can do with you by my side taking me to the worlds you visited." Braniac told him but Sora glared up at him.

"I am not helping you conquer or destroy any worlds!" Sora told him glaring but Braniac shook his head.

"Forgive me but I was not giving you a choice in the matter." Braniac replied as they then fought. Sora clashed with his Keyblade until he was able to use his finisher move. His Keyblade transformed into the X Blade and he was charging up a blast as all the friends he made appeared behind him to give him strength. "My Friends are my power!" Sora shouted as he then fired a blast at Braniac defeating him.

Braniac stumbled as his ship came apart and ranted holding his head as the ship crashed.

"_I am no closer to getting off this world form when I started, but after beating Braniac I helped round up the last remaining remnants of the Regime. Now neither Superman's supporters or Braniac can threaten this world any longer. Batman is doing what he can to find my way back but in the meantime; I have to live with being treated as this world's newest and greatest Superhero. Batman put the Justice League back together and they all told me there was a guaranteed spot for me at their table. It has not been so bad and I made new friends in Zatanna and John Constantine; with their help the next time I fight against the Heartless I will be more ready than ever!_"


End file.
